The present invention relates generally to a backup aid detection system for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to a system that disables the backup-aid detection when a trailer is being pulled by the vehicle.
Backup aid detection systems are becoming common on large vehicles such as sport utility vehicles and large sedans. Backup aid detection systems typically employ several sensors positioned typically on the back bumper of the vehicle that generate a signal to sense the presence of an object. Typically, ultrasonic detectors are used but other types of detectors such as radar-based may also be used.
Sport utilities, in particular, are commonly used to tow trailers. When backing up, the backup aid system detects the trailer and triggers a warning within the vehicle. Consequently, most manufacturers of vehicles having such systems provide a disable switch within the vehicle to prevent the backup aid warning when towing a trailer. Manually depressing a switch may provide some annoyance to drivers and the switch provides an additional cost in the system. It is desirable to reduce costs and enhance customer convenience in automotive vehicles. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a backup aid warning system that automatically detects the presence of a trailer and disables the warning.